El amor de todos los días
by Alienkawa
Summary: En la vida, todo es amor. Si uno ama está vivo, si crea amor, las cosas buenas forzosamente llegan. / Drabbles. Varias parejas.
1. TanaEnno

_**Resumen de todas las historias:**_ La casualidad de caer, profundamente, enamorado.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Historias aleatorias _,_ no relacionadas entre sí.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Al principio lo creyó casualidad.

Enoshita consideró como un acontecimiento banal más los dedos encontrados al tomar la misma lata de jugo; fue casual, y poco le importó pues enseguida fingió una sonrisa y se disculpó porque al parecer el chico había ingresado su moneda primero y la maldita máquina (sus palabras) lo tenía esperando desde entonces. Él esperó su turno, sin hablar, porque el chico estuvo allí parado hasta que abrió la lata y tomó un par de sorbos (incómodo, incómodo) hasta finalmente se marcharse.

Una casualidad vergonzosa por qué no.  
Su lata no cayó. Y tuvo que poner otra moneda.

La semana se extendió como si acaso fuese posible y los días pasaron con lentitud aterradora pero con los curiosos asomos de tropezar con la misma persona, encontrarse en lugares inesperados al doblar por las esquinas, con la misma persona, y pequeños inconvenientes más con... Ennotshita lo dejó pasar.

Pero justamente el viernes, cuando sus amigos marcharon con sus propias preocupaciones, -exámenes, tareas- allí en un rincón del patio estudiantil junto al sol tardío mas deslumbrante, unas zapatillas detuvieron frente a él. Y despacio, al ascender la vista, descubrió que ya lo había visto.

Tantas veces.

Le preguntó cómo se llamaba y si necesitaba ayuda. Él chico rapado se denominó como Ryuu luego de bromear sobre el jugo que él para nada olvidaba, las pisadas sin querer y los repentinos golpes de frente en los pasillos y escaleras.

Ennoshita rió tranquilo, sincero, con las cosquillas de una nueva comodidad pues al parecer serían amigos. Siguió creyéndolo curioso, pues al parecer también el destino lo quería así.

Dos días más tarde en pleno inicio de semana sentía los rayos de un caliente sol en su nuca, despreocupado, sentado junto a un chico que nada de consideración tenía sobre el espacio personal.

A él tampoco le molestó.

Olía un poco a sudor y poco le importó porque al imitar un remate (o eso creyó oír) sus bíceps lo golpearon tan metafóricamente que su vista tardó un poquito en volver a esa sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos (tan avergonzado después), mientras asentía a saber qué pero seguro le había preguntado si entendió lo que dijo.

Tan mentiroso.

No sucedió mucho luego de aquello y por consiguiente los días sin su nuevo amigo eran inexistentes. Pues, en algún momento que se perdió entre recuerdos -o fue todo tan simultáneo que simplemente sucedió- no había día que pasara sin encontrarse, al menos leves minutos, con Ryuunosuke Tanaka.

La confianza iba en aumento.  
Ennoshita no se arrepintió.

Sin embargo ahora nada de eso pasa por su cabeza cuando está envuelto en sus propias lágrimas y moqueando como niñito. Él simplemente se encierra en un cubículo del baño escolar mientras destroza el examen casi con los dientes. Es idiota y de todas formas sus padres se enterarán, pero es la única vía de escape de la furia de decepción que siente hacia sí mismo.

Sus ojos están hinchados y rojos y definitivamente odia ser visto en este estado pero los súbitos golpeteos en su puerta son insistentes, de que no lo dejará en paz hasta torturarle un poquito. Él se apresura a limpiarse el rostro con las mangas del abrigo, inhalar profundo varias veces y finalmente soltar todo el aire como si canalizase todos los males de adentro.

Abre la puerta de un tirón. El chico parece vacilar pero enseguida amaga acercarse. Ennoshita interrumpe de un tajo, diciendo:

— ¿Qué quieres? — dramático —. Hoy no puedes decir que es casualidad vernos porque estoy aquí encerrado y te vi verme cuando corría. Y claramente no dije que me sigas.

— Creí que lo dijiste con tu mirada lastimada que rogaba ser consolada.

Él, de tener ganas, rodaría los ojos. No está para juegos.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Inhala por la nariz, siendo aún dificultoso respirar. No es momento para humillaciones... más todavía.  
Pero Tanaka no responde como es debido, sino que se adentra a _su_ cubículo y de repente (Chikara suprime un jadeo) dos fuertes brazos están rodeándolo. Es un abrazo. El corazón se dispara.

Sin embargo, tímidamente comienza a corresponder. Persiste flojito, hasta que sus pulmones explotan, dejan salir todo el aire y lo abraza con las ansias necesarias, tan fuerte y gratificante que se olvida del dolor; el emocional, reemplazado por algo nuevo, algo más lindo.

Y sonríe. Tan bobo.

De hecho, es tan bobo que se deja llevar por ese deseo oculto mas ahora siquiera invisible, busca su cara y lo besa en los labios. Es espontáneo, instintivo y rapidísimo. De modo que al _regresar_ huye arrepentido. O eso intenta.  
Porque cuando apenas trata de zafarse buscando empujar los hombros ajenos, Ryuunsuke lo estrecha y lo besa de vuelta. Hay una sonrisita en el proceso.

Quizá dos.

El miedo se muere. Aunque están en un cubículo del baño, es todo tan raro para ser el primer beso y su examen es un desastre, a Chikara no le importa.

Ryuu lo está besando.

Y eso le gusta mucho.


	2. DaiSuga

_**Resumen**_ : ¡Hey desconocido, me gustas!

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Tan forzoso que duele.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera ahí! — los gritos precipitados abruman a Koushi cual fugaz eclipse que oscurece el cielo. Pero en él los oídos.

Voltea medio aturdido, el chirrido de zapatillas arrastradas lentamente.

— ¿Sí? — inquiere cuando nota un hombre (casi diría robusto) que suspende su -salvaje según él- corrida delante suyo; dos resortes abruptamente detenidos.

— Esto — dice el hombre, respira agitado, se doblega sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y luego, cuando Sugawara comienza a dudar sobre todo y considera irse, se recompone con una enorme sonrisa —. Se te cayó.

Sólo entonces Sugawara sigue la línea del cuerpo; hombros anchos, un brazo extendido hacia él y en la mano, finalmente, nota que esas son sus llaves. El pequeño dije garabateado de su signo zodiacal, un pequeño regalo de antaño, lo demuestra.

En los ojos dos veloces destellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Probablemente suena demasiado entusiasmado —. No podría entrar a casa de no ser por ti — continua en su hilo aliviado incluso cuando acaba de preocuparse (y al instante el sosiego) por el hecho de pensar lo que pudo haber pasado. Un futuro e hipotético lío.

— Sí, lo supuse.

De hecho, ahora es un poco obvio y Koushi se regaña por ello, pero la sonrisa del desconocido es tan intensa y sin rastros de burla que casi como una obligación de se siente correspondiendo. Pero es natural y sincera así que no tiene por qué contenerse.

— Gracias, en verdad.

Dada como terminada la casual ceremonia, ambos se saludan con cortesía, casi como si los gritos de apenas instantes jamas existieron.

Sugawara se marcha a su casa.

Sin embargo, muy pronto, descubre el pequeño choque instantáneo y dos miradas que se encuentran, cohibidas, porque al parecer van en la misma dirección.

Es incómodo hasta que ya no lo es.

— Lo siento si te asusté — debe referirse a los gritos. Koushi se alivia de que no sea un acontecimiento incómodo cuando, en un acuerdo inexistente, ambos reanudar una caminata en conjunto. El hombre gesticula un poco —. En el primer intento no me escuchaste así que tuve que recurrir a forzar la voz — rueda una risita completamente correspondida —. Y diablos que caminas rápido.

La mirada se posa en él. Inconscientemente camina más rápido.

— Ya sabes, cuando sales de una jornada extenuante de trabajo lo único que quieres es llegar cuanto antes a casa, ponerte cómodo y descansar. Por eso el apuro — pequeña risa no precisamente avergonzada... pero avergonzada —. O eso es lo que creo.

— Tiene sentido — responde su acompañante, mas Koushi observa el bronceado perfil e instintivamente lleva las manos al estómago porque algo aflora allí. No obstante, el hombre añade, cual combustión espontánea — ¿Sabes lo complicado que es correr con jeans?

Sugawara, congelado por dentro, está a punto de disculparse, unas cien veces quizás, con fósforos en las orejas, pero una risa calla su garganta.

— ¡Es broma! Realmente, sólo bromeo. Me alegra que puedas regresar a salvo, creo que de no haberte alcanzado me habría sentido culpable el resto del día.

El día apagándose, gota a gota derramándose. En algún instante sus pisadas se han sincronizado y todo lo que oye es la cacofonía de las mismas.

— Eres increíble — admite Sugawara ¡aunque es un desconocido! y continúa —: Hay personas que simplemente se regocijan del otro, así como del malestar ajeno me refiero.

— Es la naturaleza innata de muchos, es un poco triste si lo piensas. Cuán desdichado hay ser para vivir de las desgracias. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Él sencillamente se encuentra conversando en completa comodidad con un desconocido como si, con toda certeza, lo conociese de toda la vida, en tantas vidas, que llegar a casa es un golpe a la realidad. Y el viaje se ha hecho mucho más corto. Detiene en la entrada del edificio.

Es algo difícil asimilar lo que dirá cuando sus pensamientos añaden cosas, desechan y acumulan de modo que la lengua se esconde, luego moja los labios y vuelve a su lugar. Koushi inhala y exhala.

—Suga — se presenta, antes que todo (lo que sea que signifique todo).

— Daichi. — Sugawara descubre algo así como un nuevo color. De sonido brillante y consistencia compacta. Estira la mano y recibe automático un saludo apretado. De hecho despierta, primero en los dedos luego en todas las extremidades que piense, la cosquilla bajo la carne de sangre reunida.  
Tan vergonzoso. Y extrañamente débil.

— Sé que es un poco raro que un desconocido te invite a tomar algo, pero... ¿Podría compensarte con, quizás, algo para tomar? Aunque, sólo tengo té negro — divaga un poquito pues está nervioso de tremenda osadía.  
Él no se reconoce mas tampoco cuestiona porqué hace lo que hace. Ésta persona que ahora tiene el control le agrada y podría acostumbrarse a ella. Entonces mezclar amabilidad con sinceridad directa. Pues este hombre frente a él es lindo, y no tiene problemas con ello. Son simplemente cosas que pasan.

— Bueno, al parecer ya sé donde vives.

Sugawara suelta una carcajada. No viene al caso, pero le hace sentir... agradable.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, así olvidaré mis llaves más seguido para que vengas a visitarme. ¿Entonces?

Abre la puerta. El sonido de las llaves y el tráfico en su espalda.

El departamento es grisáceo, la puerta vagamente oxidada y, al mirar hacia adentro, la ausencia de vida. Pero incluso si es tan apagado por dentro, en los viejos sillones de la sala frente a la tele conectada al _dvd,_ en el angosto pasillo hacia la habitación y teniendo en cuenta que sólo tiene tres tazas de las cuales una no tiene manija, Suwagara siente que está ofreciendo su vida a través de un insignificante té. Así nacen las historias, _quizás_.

— Para empezar, un té estaría muy bien.

Koushi se corre y lo deja pasar. Dos sonrisas pululan al aire.

Para empezar, que sea lo que Daichi quiere. Él ya ha caído.


	3. YamaKage

_**Resumen**_ : ¿Matemá... qué?

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Un desvarío sin sentido.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Entonces, en todo triángulo rectángulo el cuadrado de la longitud de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de las respectivas longitudes de los catetos.

¿Así era?

Tobio titubea. Los párpados caen y elevan varias veces, rápidamente. ¿Era así?  
Enseguida las pupilas navegan ardidas, desesperadas, buscando, buscando entre las hojas cuadriculadas de su cuadernillo aquello que le brinde respuesta; números, números, ejercicios, ¡tantos números! ¡Si hasta ha tenido pesadillas con triángulos, ángulos, escuadras y transportadores!

— Manten la calma. Si desesperas todo se irá al diablo. — Tadashi rara vez utiliza ciertas palabras en su vocabulario pero, irónicamente, Tobio entra en armonía con sólo sentir caricias imaginarias, flores surgir, porque no importa si su amigo pronuncia hasta los más repugnantes conjuntos de sílabas, él siempre suena como un angelito con su propio coro de ángeles y... está delirando.  
La falta de sueño, es obvio, le está destruyendo las pocas neuronas que quedan.

Pero se deshace como hoja hecha un bollito, es decir desastroso, con las arrugas de frustración pues ésta vez Tadashi no ha logrado calma; sino un pedacito de soltura, de sinceridad pues teme mucho no poder lograr pasar el maldito examen ya que matemáticas ha sido su mayor enemiga en este largo trayecto estudiantil.

— Estoy perdido. No podré ingresar a la universidad, harás nuevos amigos y te olvidarás de mi. No jugaremos voleibol nunca más. No tendré a nadie. — Kageyama Tobio se reduce a lamentos y murmullos desmesurados, poco importante si alguien más que su amigo los oye. Él simplemente se suelta, aterrado de que un futuro como ese fuese posible.

Lápices mordidos en las puntas, una goma casi destruida y un compás tan viejo que probablemente ha tenido desde la primaria.

— Doble negación — dice su amigo con una sonrisa bien dulce, bien confusa para él. En las comisuras un pequeño pedacito de lengua, casi un juego. Mas, Tobio inclina la cabeza, en todo caso perdido.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún secreto matemático? — De repente sus pupilas brillan, como si un relámpago las hubiese iluminado.

— No, no — leve pausa —, no importa. No pierdas la concertación. Es sencillo, piensa tranquilo, positivo. — Él en verdad no puede estar tranquilo cuando ha estado girando sobre lo mismo varias veces. Es molesto e inquietante.

— De todas formas desaprobaré.

— No lo harás.

— Seh — blanquea un poquito los ojos mientras cambia el tono — Sacaré la mejor nota de todas, superaré mi propio récord y tú tendrás que besarme — El sarcasmo no es su fuerte, pero va más en broma que molestia pues es Yamaguchi y con él apenas puede enojarse.

— Bien.

De repente algo no encaja en la ecuación. La sonrisa de Tadashi es sincera, sin embargo algo en su cara exhibe vergüenza que automática contagia a Tobio. Tal vez, dos focos de luz.

— Esto... — vacila, un ardor inmenso —, no lo decía en ese sentido — los labios tiemblan un poco cohibidos, como si hubiese sido regañado con el peor de los escarmientos. Incluso la extraña picazón no baja.

— Dije que está bien.

La verdad, Kageyama Tobio no necesita mucho más, la repentina decisión de Yamaguchi tiene en él el efecto casi como cafeína, como una adrenalina que le aumenta las ganas de estudiar; de intentar; de ser.

Pero, para cuando se entera su nota descubre que apenas ha pasado el examen raspando, como bien dirían, pero él siente que fue mera equivocación del profesor mientras las heridas arden en el asfalto del fracaso, asimismo algo en su cuerpo también quema.  
Será decepción.

Sin embargo, como un huracán que contra todo sentido genera bienestar, la desdicha solamente dura un instante de tiempo porque el resto y en adelante Tadashi está felicitándolo con todas sus ganas junto a las manos en sus mejillas (Tobio de repente olvida respirar) mientras aprieta y sonríe (Tobio recuerda respirar pero entonces comienza contener aire) cual casualidad o un saludo a la cercanía (Tobio... Tobio apura a tomarlo de la cintura, fuerte, decidido y ansioso) y entonces sucede lo que debe suceder cuando dos bocas que han anhelado encontrarse durante tanto tiempo. O durante todo el día: Tadashi lo besa.

Tobio, finalmente, corresponde.

* * *

 _Súper corto, para variar._


	4. TsukkiYama

_**Resumen**_ : confesión de San Valentín.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Reciclado. Participó en un concurso que obviamente no gané.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Hay más nubes que cielo, aquel tan pálido como si un lienzo cubriese toda la bóveda ahora blanca, espumosa y movediza.

Sucede una pequeña brisa, como el suspiro apagado de una hoja que cae, despacio, a la superficie.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta Tsukishima y el habitual entrecejo se plasma en él junto a una confusión evidente al nuevo objeto en su escritorio; libros, lápices y el rayón oscuro en la pagina medio arrancada de la libreta. Encima, un sobre.

— ¡Secreto a voces! — exclama un enérgico pelirrojo, demasiado brillante para sus ojos que apartan la mirada próxima irritada.  
Mas cuando él está por proseguir la réplica, su compañero de voleibol desaparece como hubo venido, corriendo lejos del salón y las miradas confusas por detrás.

El día está teñido de rosa, pero él se niega a ver más allá de eso; un color.

No es empalagoso. No es agradable. Sólo un día más. Y las llamativas parejas ahora tan visibles e irracionales pues parecen demostrarse así, deslumbrantes, únicamente una vez al año.

Kei mantiene un mínimo debate mental, si acaso abrir el sobre estará bien o dañará su orgullo. Mas el papel doblado, blanco y áspero a las yemas se mantiene imprudente encima de sus útiles que de un último chasquido lo devora con sus dedos hasta leer el contenido:

" _Donde los jugadores se encuentran y rebotan los balones._ "

Eso es todo. De hecho, no podría ser más evidente.  
Kei no es egocéntrico, pero ya ha pasado por esto algunas veces y ciertamente es algo irritante; interrumpir su calma, obligarlo a dirigirse al lugar (técnicamente él haciendo todo el trabajo, porque rechazarlas también es problemático).

Pero la confusión renace al salir del edificio y llegar al club de voleibol: todos sus compañeros de equipo están sonrientes en la entrada, desde el capitán hasta el enano reciente.

Un remolino de inquietud.  
Un viento ruidoso, que desprende las hojas, empuja las cortinas y hace eco en las paredes y puertas. Entonces su voz es el sonido que nace de los objetos, una taza que resbala y cae, las piedritas arrastradas sobre el asfalto y los aleteos repentinos de los pájaros que anteriormente se mecían en las ramas.

Él sabe de quién se trata porque ese alguien no está aquí. Pero no va a nombrarlo. Su corazón se agitaría, comprimiría y finalmente explotaría como el estallar de una coraza en pedazos, de sólo pensarlo.  
Porque no es probable si se es racional, si piensa en cada pieza puesta en su lugar jamás tendría la oportunidad.

Pues él es muchísimo. Y Kei es nada.

Pero los gritos de ánimo en sus compañeros, el ruidoso líbero y la futura estrella que de una palmada le hace avanzar tres pasos, despiertan en él esa huida; en efecto ingresa cual torrente hacia el gimnasio... mirando sus pies.

Huele a leche caliente y hojas frías de Otoño; naranjas claro, amarillo y verde. Tan verde.

La risa de un niño que se desliza, suave, suave, inunda sus oídos e irremediablemente alza la mirada.

— ¡Feliz san valentín, Tsukki! — exclama un alegre Yamaguchi con esos ojos fulgurantes que nunca se apagan, sin importar el maldito día del año.  
El corazón rugiendo en todo el esternón, por él.

No es como si tuviese que decir algo. La verdad es que de repente está atrapado, estático y congelado que sus labios apenas se desprenden entre ellos para emanar un poco de aire. Sin embargo su rostro ardiente, espolvoreado en sus orejas, mejillas y frente como si las cosquillas crearan una montaña rusa por toda su tez.

Hay una secuencia de pasos, y enseguida son dos manos en cada mejilla. Él encima las suyas a ese tibio par.

Tadashi lo deja sin palabras, así que responde de la misma manera; lo calla sin que hable. Es un beso rápido de labios húmedos, principiante mas cariñoso. Que no se piensa sino disfruta.

Tras parpadear, un fluido cálido. Ya no es sangre en las venas, es algo más; miel y leche caliente. Dulce y espeso, mezclado en todo su cuerpo, aquí y allá, viajando a través del corazón y llenándolo de su amor.  
Yamaguchi es empalagoso. Es agradable. _Y está todos los días._

Tsukishima percibe la sonrisa, esparcida, grande en sus labios.

Pero Yamaguchi da pelea, de nuevo la necesidad de dos bocas al encuentro.

Él no tiene quejas al respecto.

Para nada.

Que el equipo espere.

* * *

 _En cuanto al review del Yamakage: sí, en algún momento subiré Kenhina. :') Muchas gracias por leer. ~_


	5. MatsuHana

_**Resumen**_ : No es monotonía pesada si te gusta cómo vives.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Súper random ;;

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

A través de las cortinas bordó se filtra un amarillo entremezclado, casi pálido; la sensación de la mañana asomándose despacio.

Matsukawa deja la cortadora de pelo sobre la mesa y va en busca de su té casi olvidado en la mesada, entre la odisea de encontrar la máquina, idas y vueltas, hasta sentirse dichoso de por fin hallarla. Probablemente el té esté tibio, pues apenas emite un vaho imperceptible.

Llegan sonidos exteriores; los pájaros emocionados y las llantas de los autos arrasando las calles, aquí y allá como si les perteneciera, incluso si es temprano, si para algunos queda rato por dormir o acaso están disfrutando sus últimos cinco minutos.  
No mucho más tarde percibe los suaves pasos arrastrados desde la habitación hasta el baño. Matsukawa oye también el agua correr por lo que su compañero deberá estar lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes. Él se toma el té ahora decididamente frío de un sorbo y pone más agua a calentar a la par que saca otra taza celeste, idéntica a la suya. Busca una cucharita y la azucarera para Takahiro que encima de encantarle todo lo dulce, toma más azúcar que té. Más o menos.

Un cosquilleo en la nuca. Le es incomoda la sensación de tener más cabello del que está acostumbrado ahí donde el rapado es ya crecido.

Pocos minutos se deslizan allí en la pequeña cocina, de paredes verde claro, con un mueble que tiene guardado desde ollas, coladores y platos hasta tazas, cubiertos y comida; mitad y mitad bien distribuido. Por debajo, algunos utensilios colgados justo al alcance de la mano.

El agua hierve. Issei prepara té en ambas tazas y lleva todo el conjunto en una bandeja hacia el comedor, que básicamente es la sala, sobre la mesa al lado de la máquina que dejó hace un momento.

La somnolencia personificada.

— No quiero ir a estudiar — dice un adormilado Takahiro exagerando pues aún tiene para rato antes de irse. Issei piensa que incluso cuando se ha lavado el rostro, probablemente con agua helada para un súbito despertar, se ve como apenas pudiendo despegar las pestañas.  
Sin embargo para alguien tan fuera de este mundo y sumido más en el personal, el de los sueños, es sorprendente el saludo con un beso primero suave pero alargado, de modo que siente el _piercing_ en la lengua de ese rebelde frustrado (en realidad sólo es un cariñoso apodo) y que se torna un poquito más intenso al final. Se aleja despacio, ojos cerrados y todo.

Qué locura. Se le escurre la sonrisa. _Ah_. Tan grande. Y un vago alzamiento de cejas. Si creía que no estaba sorprendido, miente.

Los cabellos rosados de Hanamaki se iluminan al sol al abrir por completo las cortinas. Corre una luminosidad dinámica, que anima al mundo, a ellos, a él. Issei no podría sentirse más animado.

Es una buena mañana.

Toman asiento allí en la sala. Ciertamente sus desayunos no suelen ser mucho pues en su caso prefiere un intermedio, media mañana para comer algo y finalmente el merecido almuerzo. Por lo tanto algo de tamagoyaki dulce junto a la bebida caliente.

Alcanza para ambos. Takahiro siempre dice estar bien.

Entonces hay amor en los pequeños gestos.

Lo hay cuando acomoda las tazas de té y empuja una frente a al adormecido chico que todos los días se queja del estudio, el viaje o cuántas cosas pero a él le encanta escucharlo, que se desahogue y vuelva a empezar porque sí, porque cuando quiere es caprichoso y tonto. Tan tontos.  
O cuando Hanamaki se ríe sin reír porque está concentrado en sus propias convicciones, esas épocas donde está presionado mas también tiene tiempo de oírlo y comentar, sonreír sin notarlo. Porque todo eso que da es devuelto de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.  
No se trata de esperar algo a cambio a partir del propio amor, pues de hecho puede sentirlo constantemente, sin necesidad de preguntarlo. Así, todos los días. Y es terriblemente feliz. Despertar siempre, encarar un nuevo día pero justo como le gusta, con la compañía idónea.

— Lo dejaste crecer bastante. —Hanamaki arrastra los dedos entre los mechones de la nuca; el rapado bastante crecido. Él disfruta la caricia, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

— Quizás quiero que tardes más tiempo porque me gusta cuando te centras en mi.

El zumbido de la cortadora de pelo. Hanamaki despeina un poco más y se dispone a raparlo como siempre lo hace, porque ha tomado maña y aprendido en el intento. A él le encanta que lo haga.

— Siempre estoy centrado en ti.

Una risita nasal. Por supuesto que sí. Y lo mismo sucede con él.

La mirada complacida pasea por la habitación; algunas revistas viejas sobre la pequeña mesa; la guitarra eléctrica de Hanamaki que nunca aprendió a tocar pero que fue lo primero que compró cuando se mudaron juntos, arrojada cual juguete en el sillón; el reloj de madera que agota las pilas como si fuese agua filtrándose así que siempre son las cuatro y veinte; los libros amontonados en el estante de la sala, un poco añoso quizá, mas la capa de barniz lo ha mantenido impecable; por allá un cuadro tonto que les regaló Oikawa porque le pareció interesante y que sería un bonito decorado (ellos no saben quién es la mujer pintada en el retrato, pero es más una caricatura suave y en realidad es bastante lindo); también la mesa de la tele y a los costados unos muñequitos coleccionados a lo largo del tiempo, que no saben de dónde salieron pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo, justo así, como fugaces decoraciones.

Y tantas cosas.

Tantos recuerdos.

La casualidad de coincidir en el mundo. El olor fugaz, de una flor quizás, que te hace recordar algo: algún momento de tu vida. Y no sabes exactamente qué, pero que fue en cierta época del año, en algún lugar del mundo: tu casa, tu habitación. Matsukawa rememora estar justo aquí con un Takahiro emocionado por alguna cosa, una película tal vez, un libro, y sobre la mesa las flores blancas de fragancia aliviadora. Deliciosa. Siente ese olor ahora. Es un aroma, una fragancia que se impregna y da más de lo que se imagina.

Se arrastran más caricias. La voz dice cosas, tantas cosas y su risa floja explota por sí sola.

Hay amor en los pequeños gestos.

Hay recuerdos en las cosas.

Y hay aroma en los momentos. Issei inhala profundamente. Las mañanas son sus favoritas.

* * *

 _No sé. Acabo de liberarme de un examen así que todo lo que quería hacer era escribir Matsuhana. Ayy._

 _Gracias por leer :))!_

 _Nao._

 **Al review del Tsukkiyama** ; muchas graciaaas, me alegra un montón que así lo creas. Abrazos


	6. KenHina

**_Resumen:_** a veces la estrella brilla pero el día no. Entonces de la torpeza nacen sonrisas.

 ** _Advertencias:_** ¿Amor a primera vista?

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

¡Qué resplandeciente mañana!

Kozume aprieta los ojos y espera esconder todo el rostro mediante el cabello que le cae. Los mechones rubios hacen parte de su trabajo, mas no es suficiente pues se ha cortado el cabello hace poco y la sensación de que aún es largo persiste, cual costumbre. Entonces el cabello corto apenas cubre sus orejas.

Hace calor y el sol está insoportable.

En realidad, está bien. Porque es de esas mañanas que no necesitan abrigo y que están soportables, solamente necesitando una camiseta y uno ya se siente dichoso. Pero a Kozume no le agrada el calor... ni el frío. Así que tampoco puede conformarse. Y no va a darle vueltas.

Se marcha a estudiar como el niño independiente -que vive con sus padres- que es. Por las dudas un abrigo en la mochila pues del clima cambiante puede esperar cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando se haga más tarde.

— _¡Cuidadooo!_ — grita una voz a la lejanía, que se acerca, y se acerca, ¡y está aquí! Kozume pega un salto, erizados todos los vellos. Luego, al abrir los ojos con lentitud aterradora porque evidentemente no se lo han llevado por encima (o quizás sí y recién ahora esté reaccionando de un desmayo o lo que sea), pero pronto se percata de un rostro a escasa distancia y unos ojos enormes de naranja caramelo.

A Kozume se le congela el aliento. Sin embargo el chico pelirrojo se ha detenido justo a tiempo para no llevarse un golpe; llevarlo por delante. Lo que es bueno pero sigue siendo un mal comienzo en la mañana de Kenma quien considera que si apenas al iniciar casi le rompen los huesos -exagerado, sí- entonces lo que resta será aún peor.  
De pronto el chico se baja de la bici e inhala profundo de modo que el pecho se hincha. _Oh no_. Kozume quiere largarse, no necesita ni disculpas, ni explicaciones ni distracciones... ahí viene.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, no me funcionaron los frenos! Creo que he raspado mis zapatillas pero me alegra que estés bien, sin golpes, ni moretones, ni raspaduras más allá de mis zapatillas. ¡Lo siento mucho si te asusté! Pero a pesar de que grité apenas te moviste, qué suerte tuvimos — el tono es terriblemente amistoso, y el sol da de lleno en su cara. La mañana no se vuelve pesada sino, fulgurosa. El chico suspira _laargo_ y tendido al terminar.  
Kenma está sin palabras. O bien siente una espontánea ola de palabras que chocan contra él como no ha sucedido con la bicicleta de modo que sí lo derriban... metafóricamente.

— Está bien — dice, pues algo debe contestar —. También me alegro. Ten más cuidado — intenta sonar suave y espera lograrlo. No quiere problemas ni dar una mala idea de que tal vez es un amargado (un poquito pero en todo caso antisocial) y haga sentir mal a un chico que ha dejado claro sus disculpas.

No obstante la marea vuelve a cambiar. El chico pelirrojo larga una risita tranquila de que el cuerpo es ligero y el corazón ni por asomo está acelerado incluso cuando el movimiento se asemejó a una maratón donde dos casi colisionan; una convergencia no deseada inclusive cuando sólo son dos y el punto de unión sería casualmente, pues no lo esperaba, donde están parados.  
Por su parte, Kozume lo observa con una ensoñación increíble pues algo se está perdiendo, ya sea una broma propia o sólo está fingiendo; restar importancia y aceptar que aceptaron sus disculpas.

— Hubiese sido desastroso. Hoy mismo me ocuparé de los frenos porque sino no podré andar más en bicicleta ¡mira si vuelve a suceder que casi ocasiono un accidente! no, no, no. Además es la manera más rápida que tengo para viajar, sino estaría tarde _tooodos_ los días. Soy Shoyo — se recrea y luego presenta cual casualidad graciosa, lo que justamente acaban de vivir como protagonistas.

Algo, quizás su parloteo o la confianza que no es incómoda y aligera la mochila, capta su atención. El llamativo color de pelo tal vez. También, es un poco más pequeñito que él. Kozume suele mirar hacia arriba para dirigirse a las personas, pero con él siente la comodidad de apenas girar el cuello y hallar dos grandes focos bien iluminados.

Un escozor en el estómago.

— Shoyo — repite, y le gusta como suena en su boca. Manzana roja, dulce, quizá.

El chico asiente con la cabeza como si dijera _ese soy yo_ hasta con señas imaginarias. Mas pulula una agradable risa interna.

— Soy Kenma. ¿Quieres que... — cambia la pregunta —, ¿caminamos juntos? Voy a la misma dirección.

— Sí, sería genial Kenma — contesta el muchachito alegre apretando el manubrio y dirigiendo la máquina de dos ruedas mientras caminan —. ¿Siempre viajas en ésta dirección? — añade enseguida aunque ya se lo esperaba. Es curioso.

Kozume deja salir una pequeña sonrisa. Es un buen día. Por supuesto, la tibieza de una caricia.  
 _Ah_. Lentamente, nace una larga conversación hasta destino.

De hecho, comienzan a verse todos los días pero a partir de entonces es una convergencia deseada. Kenma se gana un nuevo compañero de viajes y un amigo.

A veces, el amor es tan raro y espontáneo...

* * *

 _Si puse ganar al final es porque Kenma es un friki de los juegos y no pude evitarlo. me pareció divertido pero ahora que lo explico ¿? ;_; en fin, lo amo jahaja_

 _!¡Gracias por leer. (insertar corazones imaginarios porque ff me los borra y me deja las notas súper secas ajajaj)_

 _Nao._


End file.
